


Christmas Eve 1987

by comicc_bookk_jawnss



Series: Damie Holidays [1]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicc_bookk_jawnss/pseuds/comicc_bookk_jawnss
Summary: As Dani and Jamie enjoy their first Christmas Eve together, Dani decides she has a few words she wants to say.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Damie Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Christmas Eve 1987

**Author's Note:**

> I did write this before Christmas, but didn't set up this account until after so here's a little throwback to the holidays!

Jamie sat sideways in the middle of their futon hugging her knees watching Dani put the finishing touches on the Christmas tree, which took up a rather absurd amount of their studio apartment. They figured they might move to a bigger place eventually, but then again, they were taking things one day at a time.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

Not hearing a response, Dani looked behind her and realized Jamie wanted her to come over. Dani put the ornament she was holding on the tree, then sat down on the futon, sliding back until she was beside Jamie. She crossed her ankles and leaned back on her hands. Jamie cleared her throat.

"So… I don’t know what made me think of this, but… when did ya know… "

Dani cocked her head.

"Ya know, that you were… "

"Oh… umm… when I met you."

Jamie went wide-eyed and looked down, just as Dani started to smile conspiratorially. Jamie cleared her throat once more.

"Okay, that’s… " Jamie looked up. "That’s - oh… "

Dani burst out laughing, falling back until she was resting on her forearms. Jamie rolled her eyes but couldn’t help smiling.

"All right, I see how it is."

Dani sat up and wrapped her arms around Jamie, pulling her closer.

"You’ve been spending entirely too much time with me."

Jamie rested her head on Dani’s shoulder and her legs against Dani’s.

"I love you."

Jamie immediately tensed up, which Dani had expected. But then another thought occurred to her.

"That wasn’t a joke. I - that wasn’t as good a segue as I thought it would be."

"They never are."

Dani laughed again and heard a shaky laugh from Jamie. But Jamie still felt tense. So her first thought had been correct. It wasn’t how she’d said it. It was what she’d said.

Jamie slowly lifted her head off Dani’s shoulder and sat up, still hugging her knees. She turned to face Dani, who hadn’t seen her this nervous since that night among the moonflowers, their first date.

"Dani… "

Dani cupped her cheek and spoke softer now.

"You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted to say it now."

Jamie nodded but then went to speak.

"I know,” Dani interjected, smiling.

She leaned forward until her forehead touched Jamie’s. Jamie sighed, but Dani felt tears starting to slip beneath her palm and her hand started to quiver alongside Jamie’s bottom lip. Jamie sniffed and lifted a hand to rub her eyes.

"I’m sorry."

Admittedly, Dani had initially been alarmed at Jamie suddenly crying when she would do things for her, even the simplest of gestures like [making breakfast for her on her birthday, or even remembering her birthday, period](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774257). Dani’s first instinct, naturally, was to assume she’d done something wrong. But over the past several months, she’d come to realize that it was, in fact, the surest sign she’d done something right.

"Shh. It’s okay, it’s okay."

Well-versed by now, she rubbed Jamie’s back and pulled her even closer. As Jamie threw her arms around Dani’s neck and buried her face in Dani’s shoulder, Dani kissed the top of her head and started smoothing Jamie’s hair with her hand, which absolutely did not smooth it at all. But Dani had learned quickly that Jamie found it soothing, despite Dani’s hand inevitably getting tangled in her curls.

Given the hour, Dani knew Jamie would end up falling asleep like this, not exactly the intended position in which to fall asleep on a futon. But she would be able to lie her down soon enough, and she didn’t mind anyway. As long as Jamie was comfortable, she was, too.

Granted, if she didn’t get up to unplug the tree eventually, their apartment could burn down. But then again, if it did spark, that would wake Jamie up, so problem solved.


End file.
